SonicX: The Sega Adventures
by uzai sagi
Summary: Join the sonicx group as they team up w/ some of your favorite SEGA characters in this epic adventure. Some romance, comedy, action, and whole lota other crap. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a SonicX and Sega Allstars crossover, in case you were wondering. Please note that only a few of the Sega characters will be in this fanfic. Chris also has an older sister named Penny and has shared lots of adventures with him.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Chris and Penny were wtching tv with Cream and Cheese, Tails was working on the "Tornado" with their grandfather, Amy was cooking with their maid, Ella, and Sonic was somewhere being Sonic.<p>

Penny heard the sound of a giant bowling ball coming towards the house and looked outside.

"What the heck?" she said out loud, making Chris, Cream, and Cheese look at her.

"What is it, Penny?" her little brother asked.

"I think I see a giant hamster ball," Penny answered, not really sure if what she was seeing was real. Then her eyes widened in panic. "And it's coming right toward the house!"

Soon her brother, the rabbit, and the chao began to panic as well and looked outside to see a giant hamster ball coming toward the Thorndyke estate. Penny rushed out of the livingroom and ran into her room and grabbed a giant malet. She keeps alot of weapons in her room, just so you know.

As soon as she was outside, the giant ball had gotten closer than she expected it to. Out of instinct, she slammed her malet down on the ground and made large crack in the ground. Successfully, the ball stopped as soon as it hit the crack and got stuck.

Chris, Cream, and Cheese went outside after the ball had stopped. Penny put her malet down and walked toward the giant ball to examine it on the inside, but became surprised when she saw nothing but a small monkey.

She went to the door and opened it without difficulty. Penny reached toward the monkey, who gladly accepted her help, seeing that she was good and only wanted to protect her family. As she pulled out the little monkey, Chris ran toward her and stared at the little primate in her arms.

"Is that... a monkey?" Chris was having a hard time trying to find the right words to describe this situation that they were in.

"That's what I'm holding, isn't it?" Penny asked sarcasticly. Chris rubbed the back of is neck out of emberassment, making Penny sigh and walk back inside the house with the little primate in her arms.

* * *

><p>Sonic was running down the trail toward the mountain, enjoying the little run. Even if it wasn't little at all. He stopped at the very top of the mountain and gazed at the view. It wasn't everyday that you would get to see a view like this.<p>

Sonic decided that he was starting to get hungry and sprinted forward toward the Thorndyke house.

Upon him enetering from the front door, he gave himself a confused stare at what he was just seeing.

A little monkey with a 'A' t-shirt was sitting on the couch eating some banane pudding that was made by Ella, with Penny and Chris sitting on each side of it.

"What's up, Speedy?" Penny greeted.

"Uh, hey?" Sonic replied,, sounding more like a question. "Um... Why is...?"

"Oh yeah, this is Aiai. We just found him a few hours ago in a giant hamster ball."

The monkey, who was named Aiai, greeted Sonic with a simple "Oo! Oo! Aah! Aah!"

Sonic was a little confused at first, but them smiled at the new member of the group. "Names Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

><p>Dr. Eggmanwas in his lab, angry at the fact that he had lost the little primate named Aiai. How could he have let a monkey escape? How did it get past security?<p>

No matter, he could still find the little pest with the chip he had implanted on him.

* * *

><p>"So, you got captured by Eggman and he tried to use you as a test tube?" Chris asked. Aiai nodded in response.<p>

"Well, that explains the giant hamster ball," Penny remarked. Everyone looked at Chris and Penny's grandpa examining the ball, obviously wondering how a little monkey had so much strength to move it.

"Well, what do ya say we add him to our little group here?" she asked with a grin. Cream and Cheese smiled at this suggestion.

"I think that's wonderful," she replied. "We never had a monkey before."

"Chao!" Tails also nodded.

"We could use someone like him."

"What about you, Sonic?" Chris asked the blue hedgehog. He simply shrugs.

"I've got no complaints. I might just have some fun with the little guy."

"How 'bout it, Aiai?" Penny asked the primate. Aiai simply shouted in happiness, making everyone laugh.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the club, Aiai."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, I had a hard time thinking about what to write next for this story.**

**Disclaimer: beside my oc Penny, I own nothing.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Penny and Chris were busy keeping Aiai occupied by giving him a tour of their home. The little monkey seemed to enjoy the two Thorndyke kids company, seeing as they were the ones who allowed him in their house. He already grew attached to them, as you could see (or read).<p>

The two Thorndyke kids had already started to like the little monkey, seeing as he could roll a giant hamster ball. They were starting to get know Aiai a lot better than they thought they would. Aiai came from a world that was also ruled by animals, but had somehow gotten transported to their world. They could probably guess that he came from Sonic's world, but then they thought that Sonic had never seen Aiai before and try to think of another possible place he could've come from.

Their grandfather had tried to make run in a hamster wheel to see how a small monkey could roll a big ball, but his grandchildren refused to let him do that to Aiai. Hey, he was a guest, not a test subject.

"Okay," Penny said. "where are we going to have him sleep? You know our parents are gonna freak if they find out we have a monkey in our house."

Chris never really thought about that. He was enjoying Aiai too much to even give think about giving him some place to sleep in. "Well, I guess we can make a bed for him in the attic. You think he'll like it there?" Penny looked at Aiai, who only shrugged and made it's monkey squeaks. (I never heard a monkey squeak, but I just thought that making him do that would make them sound stupid. Don't judge me:/)

"Guess we'll take that as a yes," Penny said. "Let's get grandpa to help with the bed."

A few hours had past and Aiai's bed was finally made for him in the attic. Aiai couldn't help but leap around the house, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, energy monkey," Penny said, still chuckling a little bit. "Let's head for bed, it's getting late." Everyone went to their respective rooms, while Penny and Chris lead Aiai to the attic. As she was tucking the monkey in, he did something unexpected. He placed a flower in Penny's hair, and a flower on Chris' shirt.

The siblings looked at eachother, then at the monkey, then back to eachother.

"You think it's his way of saying thank you?" Chris asked.

"I guess so," Penny replied. They both look at the primate, who was sound asleep. They both smiled and then left to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Eggman was getting even more aggravated than ever. The signal that came from the tracking device he placed on Aiai was disappearing every second. This wasn't getting him anywhere, not even to the monkey. He was hoping that the primate would have the chaos emerald, but sadly he has no freaking clue that the monkey doesn't have squat.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning was spent on making Aiai some breakfast. From what they could tell, he liked some sliced bananas in his cereal, so they just stuck with that. He must've been very hungry by the way he ate everybit of the bananas in the kitchen. The good thing was that Ella didn't yell about the mess. He is just a monkey afterall.<p>

"So, Aiai," Penny started. "What do you want to explore in the city first?"

Aiai thought about it, then made the little "Ooh! Ooh! Aah! Aah!"

Surprisingly, Chris and Penny were able to understand him. "The market seems pretty nice to start with."

"Yeah," Penny agreed. "Why don't we go on ahead." Aiai leaped in excitement and all three of them headed out.

Sonic watched them leave with a smile. "Well, I think I'll go for a run then. See ya around, guys." With that, he took off without giving anybody a chance to say bye.

* * *

><p>As the Thorndyke kids were shopping at the market, the little primate was looking at some bananas longingly. Penny noticed this and smiled as she grabbed the bananas.<p>

"Why don't we have Ella bake some banana bread when we get back?"

Aiai looked at her dreamily and leaped in joy, making the girl laugh. She could tell that banana bread was his favorite.

"Yeah, and maybe some banana pudding, too," Chris suggested.

"Good idea," his sister replied.

* * *

><p>Sonic was running down the road in light speed... Okay, he was going super fast, but that's not the point!<p>

Sonic stopped at the beach near the palm tree and stared at the ocean. His mind began to wonder about Aiai, like where he came from and how he got here. It kind reminded him of when him and his pals got sent here by chaos control.

Aiai got sent here in a different way though... Oh, well. Guess we can figure that out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 took me awhile, but I had other stories to work on so**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Penny and Chris returned with Aiai with the groceries in hand. The little monkey bounced around and the two giggled. Seeing the little happy monkey bounce around did nothing but make the two laugh.<p>

Ellen came in and took the groceries from them while they took Aiai upstairs. They played with him for a good few hours until Sonic had arrived.

"Hey, blue boy," Penny greeted. "How was your time out?"

"Same as usual," Sonic replied with a grin.

"Oh, well, could you give this to grandpa? It's the new tencho chip that he needed?" Penny handed Sonic the techno chip.

"Sure thing, Penny," the hedgehog replied before speeding off to their granddad.

Penny looked at her younger and brother with a grin before going back to the book she was reading. Penny liked the hedgehog, but sometimes he can be a little careless.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Eggman, we have found the signal," one of the robots said.<p>

Eggman smiled. "Good. Now bring me that monkey!"

* * *

><p>Penny and Chris were having banana pudding with Aiai when they started to hear rumbling from outside of their house. Penny looked outside and saw a bunch of robots coming near their home.<p>

Penny imediately recognised them as Eggmans robots. "We've got unwanted company!"

Everyone gathered around the window to see Eggmans robots coming for them and they all panicked.

Penny grabbed a staff and ran outside to face the hoard, making her brother worry for her safety.

"Stay inside, Chris! It's too dangerous!"

"But what if you get hurt!"

"I'll be fine, just worry about yourself right now!"

Chris couldn't really argue with his sister when it came to these situations. He knew that she only wanted to protect him, but he always worried about her during these life situations. Penny was strong and stubborn when it came to family.

Penny twirled her staff around and got into her fighting stance. "Alright, bring it on!"

One of the robots shot out its arm and she jump over it before using her staff as a golf club and hit it back to them, making them crash and explode. Another one of the arms shot out, but this time Penny jumped up and flipped over as she kicked it like a soccer ball.

When she landed on her feet, everything suddenly became silent as another monkey with a sombrero suddenly stood in the middle of the field. It brought out its maracas and began dancing and shaking them.

The robots began to respond by dancing along with it. Penny was completely dumbstruck when the robots danced until they exploded, having the monkey ending the dance with a shake of its maracas.

Penny looked at the monkey. "Oh, wow, another monkey... but this dances."

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work, I know, but I wanted to get this done. I'll need more inspiration to finish this story<strong>


End file.
